Guardian Angel
by GiveMeTheStars
Summary: He watched over her. Waiting for her to need help. Waiting to save her... I suck at summaries :
1. Watching

**Watching**

He watched her

And she was perfect.  
Perfect for him, yet so unattainable, for obvious reasons.  
Her unruly mass of curls cascaded down her back. Her body was clad in a simple knee-length black dress. But even though it was simple, it made her look as royal as a queen. The 7 years after the war had become her.  
He watched her as she flitted through the festivities-hall, socializing, talking to her friends. She didn't notice the coveted glances males shot her, nor did she notice their less than subtle flirting. Her innocence was quiet unbelievable, for a twenty-five year old woman. Her wide-open eyes, so trusting, and her boisterous laugh, as if she didn't care that she didn't sound 'delicate' or 'feminine'.  
She probably didn't too.

And then her eyes fell on him. He stared back unashamedly, almost gauging her for a reaction. She glared at him, and then turned away. He sighed. It didn't surprise him, it was as it had always been.

Hate  
Passion  
Hate  
Passion  
Passion  
Hate

He didn't know what was whose anymore. His passion. Her hate. Her passion or his hate. They were indistinguishable. Sometimes he wasn't even sure if he hated her passionately, or if he passionately loved her. What was love anyway? Falling love was fickle. Love didn't last long.

He didn't know love.  
He just knew that he would die without her. Be it that he had to spend his life just watching her, loathe as he was to it. What he felt was stronger then love.

He wanted to see her eyes lit up, her cheeks turn red, even if it was from anger at him. He wanted her to glare at him, smile at him, laugh her boisterous laugh at him.  
Anything  
He wanted her to feel him, feel for him, no matter what feeling.

She hated him, he was certain of that.  
He felt...something for her, whatever it was.  
It was strong, it kept him alive.  
He needed it, the passion, the strength she gave him  
He needed her.

So, he watched, until she would need him.

If she would ever need him.


	2. Feeling

**Watched**

She hated socializing. No, she loathed it.  
The same people, the same small talk, always the same.

All those reunion-parties, an endless charades of pretended victory and happiness. How could anyone be happy to win this war when we've all lost so much? How could we pretend being victors just because at the end of it all, we were the ones still standing? What about the comrades we'd lost, were they the losers then also?  
She didn't understand.  
And so she pretended.

Pretending to be happy was easy. People were superficial, she found. No' one looked beyond, because everybody was afraid of what they would find.  
Make no mistake, she didn't exclude herself from these superficial people. She was just the same. Afraid to look into someone's eyes, afraid to see her own pain reflected.

Tonight was another one of these so-called victory celebrations. She had dressed in a simple black dress and small heels. She liked things simple, classic, in order. The black reflected her mood: dark, unhappy and bitter. She loathed these gatherings.

Yet, her sense of responsibility forced her to undergo these celebrations. How could she not celebrate being free, when her friends and family had died for it? When they'd all suffered for that freedom? Her thoughts drifted off to everyone she'd lost, while the new Minister of Magic, Augustus Breeble, gave his mandatory speech.

Harry, her best friend. He'd suffered the most, all his life. He'd never known anything else. And he never would. It had been 7 years, and she could still see his bright green eyes, that lopsided smile and the scar on his forehead that damned him so. The Boy Who Lived, and the man who died to save everyone else. Sometimes she wished she'd died there with him, on the battle field.  
It would have been easier.  
Ronald, her Ron. Or at least, she had thought he was her Ron for a while. When Harry didn't make it out of the Final Battle alive, Ron got the limelight. He became a hero. Never mind he was passed out for most of the time... Now he lived a pathetic life with a different woman every night, and his head on every magazine. To her it seemed pathetic, he called it "bloody brilliant".  
And maybe she was a little bitter. When Ronald because famous, she got shoved to the side, and her whole future crumbled to pieces. There was never anyone but Ron to her.  
There wasn't anyone anymore.  
So many others lost

Remus Lupin  
Dora Tonks  
Fred Weasley  
Percy Weasley  
Colin Creevy  
Seamus Finnigan  
Katie Bell  
Alastor Moody

So many people lost, so many people seemed forgotten. They were not even remembered in the speeches. No, the new dear Minister only spoke about victory, change, the future.  
All she could think about was the past. Now that the speech was over, and the reception began, she wandered around aimlessly, sometimes talking to people out of mere politeness.  
It was then she felt it. A burning in her back, following her wherever she went.  
She knew whose burning stare followed her around. Much like the useless small talk, it was a constant at every party. It made her feel uncomfortable, yet at the same time she felt safe.

When she turned around the familiar pair of grey eyes stared straight back.

What did he want?  
Why did he watch?  
Why wasn't he afraid to see?

His eyes challenged her for a reaction. It was like he needed her to react to him. And it was like she couldn't help but react to him.  
And so she returned his stare with a glare.  
He smirked and turned away, so did she.  
And a few minutes later she could feel his burning eyes in her back again.  
She felt him watching

It felt safe.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Running is like a drug.  
When your whole body hurts, and you can hardly breathe, that runners high appears. There's no other drug like it. It's amazing, addicting. When you're running on your last shred of energy, when you push yourself just a little bit harder. Then you feel alive.

It was this runners high that was pushing Hermione Granger just a little bit further that early Saturday morning. She loved running. It was the easiest way to forget, to stop thinking for just a minute.  
"One more block, just a little longer.." She could already see the familiar apartment block, where you could find her little sanctuary, on the fourth floor. She had bought the place a few months after the war with the monetary award she had been given along side her Order of Merlin. It was decorated the way one would expect Hermione Granger's apartment to be decorated  
2 walls were covered in bookcases, each filled to the brim. There was a comfortable looking leather couch in the middle of the room with a coffee table, stacked with a few newspapers, in front of it. The walls that were not covered in books had a soft creamy colour. This in combination with the two large windows, gave Hermione's home a light and open feel. She loved her small apartment, it was her sanctuary.

"Made it!"

She hadn't seen the man standing in front of her apartment building, nor did she notice the pictures he was taking of her entering, and discreetly waving her wand to temporarily lift the wards around her apartment...

"Draco Malfoy! It is not done to sneak out of a woman's bed in the middle of the night! I thought we had something, and then you just pick up and leave in the middle of the night! Why would you do that to me?" An angry brunette was standing in front of his desk, at St-Mungo's. He was just filing records about patients when Astoria Greengrass had stormed in his office, demanding an explanation as to why he had left in the middle of the night after they'd had sex. In all honesty, he didn't have an explanation. He just hadn't felt like staying the night and experiencing an awkward morning after, where Astoria would expect much more from him than he wanted to give.

"Astoria..."  
"Don't Astoria me! I demand an explanation!"  
"I'd give one if you'd stop interrupting me!" he snapped. Gods, he'd been dating this woman for a week, if the occasional shag could be called dating, and she was already grating on his nerves.  
He had met Astoria at one of his mother's dinner parties. There were always a lot of young ladies, 'eligible for marriage' as his father would say, present at these parties. Their parents were practically throwing them his way, the piles of gold they were dreaming of, already visible in their eyes.

Astoria had been somewhat different. She was 2 years young then him, and quiet independent from her parents for a young pureblood woman. Her older sister, Daphne, had recently married a rich German wizard, and had moved to Berlin a few months back. Now her parents were looking to throw Astoria on the wedding-market, but she was having none of it. He supposed that was what first attracted him in her, and why he'd given all this attention to her that night. They had a agreed to have dinner together a few days after the party and had ended up spending the night together. Astoria seemed to expect some kind of grand commitment out of him, because he had slept with her. He didn't like clingy women.

"Dracooooo, talk to me!" Astoria was still standing in front of his desk, hands on her hips, glaring down at him. Maybe he should still keep her for a while, it couldn't hurt right?

"Darling, I'm sorry I left the other night. I had an important meeting this morning and I still needed to set a few things straight in my documentation." Lie. There was no meeting. What healers had meetings, Except to talk about a patient? Astoria bought the story however and the angry expression of before was replaced by an unbearably sweet one. "Oh Draco, it's alright! Just wake me up next time so I can say goodbye!" She went behind the desk and sat on his lap, stroking his hair. Oh Merlin, he should've broken it off with her.  
He tried pushing her off. "I really need to work now Astoria, I'll give you a floo call later, alright darling?" The easily appeased Astoria Greengrass hopped of his lap and kissed him full on the mouth.  
"Alright Draco, I love you!" And she walked out of his office.

'Loved him? Dear God' And Draco Malfoy banged his head on his desk, wishing he hadn't kept Astoria Greengrass around...

A white, clinical looking room with a white table, with men in white jackets.

There were pictures strewn all over the table. They were pictures of a young woman. At first sight the pictures appeared very normal. A young woman jogging, grocery shopping, leaving her house... Until one took a closer look at some of the pictures. In some pictures she could be seen waving a stick around at her apartment door. Other times she was found disappearing in a shady looking building, in the middle of London. This woman was not normal.

The men in white jackets were sitting around said table, murmuring.

"We should wait until we've seen more of these people"  
"We need to obtain such a stick"  
"I say we should take the woman in immediately. They might be dangerous"  
"She needs to be tested for abnormalities."  
"Of course she's abnormal Winford! They do abnormal things! We don't need tests for that!"  
"She's dangerous, and who knows how many of her kind there are walking around, threatening the lives of normal people"  
"We need more research though, we need more information."  
"We need her followed. Mr. Smith? You have had personal relations with the abnormality. Can you infiltrate yourself in her life once more?"  
"Of course sir" A timid looking, unsuspicious man with plain brown hair and eyes nodded at the white jacketed man that had spoken to him. "Anything for the Office." The Man known as Mr. Smith left the white room. Ten minutes later he was standing outside of the office building, breathing in the polluted air of London.

"I'm sorry Hermione, my love, but I need to do this. We need to understand. We need to control this"  
Smiling slightly, he crossed the street, walking several blocks to his own home.

He needed to think. He needed to plan.

**Hey all of you! Sorry for the long wait, but I just don't have a lot of time on my hands :( Plus my fickle muse has been letting me down a little... Anyways**

**Reviews = LOVE and love will get you : new chapters!**


End file.
